White Flower Garden
}} The White Flower Garden is likely the second cavern you will enter in the Awakening Wood. It is slightly harder than Hole of Beasts, but still has five sublevels. This cave also has the next new type of Pikmin you'll discover, White Pikmin, which the cave was named for. To get to the entrance of the White Flower Garden, you'll need to go the same way you went to get to the Hole of Beasts, but instead, you'll turn right and flatten the bag in your path, which requires the weight equivalent of two-hundred Pikmin to crush, calling the need for a few Purple Pikmin. A Cloaking Burrow-nit will be in your path, but you can ignore it if you wish. The cave entrance should be near a poison protected gate. In this cave for the NTSC version, there are x580 worth of treasures. In the PAL version, there are x670 worth of treasures. Treasures *Alien Billboard (NTSC)/Nutrient Silo (PAL) (Sublevel 1) *Petrified Heart (Sublevel 2) *Drought Ender (Sublevel 2) *Superstick Textile (Sublevel 3) *Toxic Toadstool (Sublevel 4) *Survival Ointment (NTSC)/Container of Sea Bounty (PAL) (Sublevel 4) *Five-man Napsack (Sublevel 5) Enemies *Female Sheargrub *Male Sheargrub *Fiery Blowhog *Honeywisp *Mitite *'Boss: Burrowing Snagret' Music *Complex Cavern *Graphite Gulch *Rest Area *Gassy Grotto *Boss Battle Complete Guide Sublevel 1 The first sublevel is simplistic, and only holds one treasure. The Cave type is Metallic, with a sandy floor for the most part. The player will encounter some Sheargrubs when he/she approaches the opening at the far end of the first plateau. The player will encounter more on the second plateau. The player will find the Alien Billboard in one of the three branching corridors, and the exit hole in another corridor. Sublevel 2 The second sublevel features a donut-shaped plateau that has two triangular corridors branching inward and three corridors branching outwards. The Petrified Heart and Drought Ender will either be in one of the central corridors, or in one of the outer corridors. The exit hole is located in one of the outer corridors. The player should scout the area with an army of Red Pikmin, as there are two Fiery Blowhogs patrolling the area. This is a sample of music played on the sublevel. The other sublevels have music in a similar style. Sublevel 3 This sublevel has no enemies, but has something even better to know about it, this sublevel is famous for where the player first finds the White Pikmin. The player should move down a long ways, where the player will come across three Ivory Candypop Bud. As a side note, if the player has twenty or more White Pikmin already, these will never appear here again, unless the player loses them in a battle, etc. Should the player throw five Pikmin into the Ivory Candypop Buds, each will be transformed into White Pikmin, which are the fastest Pikmin, and they also are immune to poison, with the added ability to excavate treasures buried completely underground. After obtaining the White Pikmin, the player should go to one of two corners on a wall with a branching narrow corridor. Each has a Honeywisp, which will drop nectar after being defeated, which the player should direct their White Pikmin to. In some rare cases, one of the Honeywisps may drop a dose of Ultra-spicy Spray. After the White Pikmin have drank the nectar, the player should direct, with the C-Stick, the White Pikmin towards the narrow corridor. The White Pikmin will almost instantly start digging up the buried Superstick Textile. After the player has obtained this, the player should enter the narrow corridor. It will lead to the exit hole. Sublevel 4 The fourth sublevel doesn't have any enemies, but it does have two Treasures and a lot of Poisonous Gas Pipes. There are two strategies the player can use here. #The player can use the White Pikmin obtained on Sublevel 3 to shut off all the Gas Pipes, then have the other Pikmin collect the Treasures. #The player can use the White Pikmin to obtain both of the treasures, while not shutting off the Gas Pipes. This will make it a breeze taking it back because white pikmin are fastest, unlike other pikmin. If one of the treasures is up on a swirled plateau, then the player should throw the Pikmin up onto the lower section of the plateau. Then have the controlled Captain head into the aclove under the plateau and whistle to the Pikmin, guiding them to the treasure via C-Stick. The Toxic Toadstool will be partially buried. Sublevel 5 (Final Floor) BOSS: Burrowing Snagret Upon entering the cave, the player should have one pilot go ahead and break the Nectar Eggs on the side of the arena, while the player has the other pilot collect a squad of Purple Pikmin. On a side note, if the player has less than twenty Purple Pikmin, the player should then use Red Pikmin. The player should use Ultra-spicy Spray in this battle, and if the player has any, Ultra-bitter Spray is also advised. If you have Ultra-spicy Spray, Spray your Pikmin when the Burrowing Snagret starts emerging from the ground. If the player has Ultra-bitter Spray, then the player should also spray the Snagret when it firsts emerges. After this, the player should throw a steady stream of Pikmin onto the Snagret's head. The player should call the Pikmin before the Snagret Shakes them off, then throw the Pikmin onto the Snagret when it emerges again. The player should repeat this process until the Snagret is defeated. Another option is to have the Snagret eat about five White Pikmin, ultimately killing it. The cave can be re-entered for more whites. Once the Burrowing Snagret has been defeated, it will leave behind the Five-man Napsack. After obtaining this, the player can hold the "X" Button (or, in the Wii version, the "C" button) to have the controlled Captain take a nap. If you switch captains while one is asleep, the one that is asleep will stay asleep. The player, after obtaining the Five-man Napsack, should go across the arena to the exit geyser. Gallery Thumb alienbillboard.jpg|Alien Billboard (Sublevel 1) Thumb petrifiedheart.jpg|Petrified Heart (Sublevel 2) Thumb droughtender.jpg|Drought Ender (Sublevel 2) Thumb supersticktextile.jpg|Superstick Textile (Buried/Sublevel 3) Thumb toxictoadstool.jpg|Toxic Toadstool (Sublevel 4) Thumb survivalointment.jpg|Survival Ointment (Sublevel 4) Thumb fivemannapsack.jpg|Five-Man Napsack (Sublevel 5) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNZ61vtYpzs%7C How to beat the boss Trivia *The White Flower Garden was originally going to be called the Garden of White Flowers. Category:Caves Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Awakening Wood